


The House of Kink That Dean Built

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots NSFW [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Kink That Dean Built

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” over on Fanficition.net. So if these stories spark some interest, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

“Co do you trust me?” Dean asked.

“Of course, why? What’s wrong?” She frowned, instantly alert.

 _Too late to back out of the conversation now._ “I want to try something…different, and I don’t want you to freak out about it.”

“Freak out? What’s going on Dean?”

“I want you to handcuff me.”

She frowned. “For practice? Come on. We’re supposed to be having down time.”  She flopped down on the bed and pulled her knees beneath her.

“That’s not why I want you to, Co.”

“Then wh—“ Her eyes grew comically wide.

“I want you to be in total control of me.” His pants grew tight. He’d daydreamed of her dictating his every move for months. From the start, he’d been the one taking the lead. Just this once, he wanted to let go, and let Cora run things.

“Dean? I- I don’t know.”

“Oh, you know,” he assured her. His voice deepened and turned gravelly. “You make me almost come with a look, Cora.”

“Why?” She whispered. “Don’t you like what we do?”

“I love what we do.” He moved forward and pinched her chin. “But I want to see you in the driver seat Cora. I want you to decide how fast, how hard, how long I wait.” His voice shook.

“You really want this don’t you.”

“Yes.” He rasped.

“Okay, I-I’ll try. But I don’t know if I’ll be any good.”

“Co, don’t you know in my eyes you’re perfect at everything?”  He kissed her gently and moved to the nightstand. He took out a pair of silver handcuffs and twirled them around his finger. “You ready to saddle up cowgirl?”

“You know it partner.” Her drawl made his cock twitch. She’d always had a hint of a twang inherited from her mother, but when she exaggerated it, it got him every time.  “You want me in charge? You got it big boy, now roll onto your back and shut your mouth.”

“Jesus Christ, yes,” He whispered.

She pressed her finger to his lips. “Shhh. I’m just getting started.”

He bit his lip and moaned. When she committed to something, she went at it hardcore.  He laid back and allowed her to cuff his left hand to the metal bars.

“Where’s the other set, Winchester?” She arched her brow. _How the fuck did I end up with someone this hot?_

“In the drawer.”

He watched his white T-shirt creep up to reveal the v between her legs as she reached over and grabbed the second pair of handcuffs. His muscles tensed in anticipation as she grabbed his wrist and cuffed him.

“Remember you asked for this,” She whispered. The glint in her eyes told him they were on to something amazing.

She set on her legs and massaged his thighs. “I Can see how much you like it. Does it feel good, letting go Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean croaked out.

She lowered her gaze and peered up at her through sooty black lashes. “You trust me this much?”

“Of course I do.”

She unbuckled his belt and took hold of the zipper with her teeth. He held his breath, forcing his body to remain still as she pulled it down with her teeth. Strands of her hair tickled his flesh. He gripped the bars, hard. Her hand was cool as she pulled him from his cotton boxers. She pumped him slowly, once, twice. Chills ran up his spine, and Goosebumps covered his flesh. She gave him an almost feline look.

“How should I start, Dean? Fast.” She increased her speed. He grunted. “Or slow?” She slowed, gripping him tighter.

“However you want.”

“So agreeable.” She purred. She bent down and flicked his head with her tongue. His hips bucked involuntarily.

“Uh, uh. You said it was my show.”

“It is, it is.”

“Then you’ll have to do better than that.”

“I will, “ he promised, ready to say anything as long as she didn’t stop.

“Hmm.” She bent over and took him deep.

“Shit!”

She sucked hard and bobbed her head. His toes curled in his boots. His body shook as he struggled to keep himself from fucking her mouth. She stroked up, using her saliva as lube, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The only thing that existed right now was him and her hot, wet mouth. He let go of the pressure weighing him down, and the constant concern for his baby brother sleeping in the other room. She hummed, and his back came off the bed. Orgasm took him like a sucker punch out of nowhere. “Cora.” He cried out His seed flowed from him like a faucet, and she milked him dry with her mouth.


End file.
